That Bloody Twinkle
by bakaprincess85
Summary: A short side-chapter to my Arielle Potter series. About why Snape was the one to fetch Arielle.


Author's Note: While you're waiting for the next chapter in my Arielle Potter : Book Two story, I'm presenting you a few drabbles with Severus's point of view, from the first story - Arielle Potter : Book One

**Arielle Potter : Book One**

**Chapter Three Point One **

Crouching by the lake, Severus Snape watched as at least a hundred owls flew from the Owlery in an unknown direction. Sneering, he pulled a bit at the last Gillyweed and watched as it gave way. Putting it into his ingredients sack where a few of the mediterranean plants were already lying, he made his way to Hagrid's hut. The groundskeeper wasn't there yet, which wasn't surprising, as it was the half-giant that sent the flock of owls to that Potter girl.

Oh, yes. Severus knew where the owls were headed and he didn't like it one bit. He imagined the girl frowning at the owls and sending them away, being too high-and-mighty to reply to the letters. It was already a week and still there was no reply from the chit.

Poor owls.

Not that you'll hear Severus admit to that fact.

The bark of Hagrid's dog, Fang, brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up. Hagrid was walking to his hut and waved at Severus once he saw him.

"Good mornin' p'fessor Snape," the half-giant greeted him with a kind smile. Severus gave a small smile back. Hagrid was one of the few people that actually liked him.

"Good morning, Hagrid."

Shuffling his ingredients bag for a moment, he asked as nonchallantly as possible, "I noticed the owls flying from the Owlery. Still haven't recieved an answer from Potter?"

Hagrid's smile vanished and his eyes got a worried look in them. "No, as a matte' of fact. And believe you me, we're all gettin' worried abou' her."

Shaking his head, and scratching Fang behind his ears, the half-giant seemed to remember something. "Oh, and p'fessor Dumbledore's lookin' fer yah."

Severus nodded and started turning towards the castle. "I'll go right away. But could you do me a favour and get me some bowstruckle eggs? My supply of them is getting low."

Recieving a positive reply, he made his way back to the castle. While walking, he grumbled to himself. He was fairly certain why the Headmaster wanted to see him. The task of going to see why Potter wasn't replying to her letters was probably going to fall on his shoulders. Damn that man. He knew exactly how much he hated Potter and still he had to go and look for his arrogant kid.

"Pumpkin pasties," he murmured to the gargoyle as he came to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumped aside and Severus proceeded up the stairs, knocked on the doors and after hearing "Enter," from Dumbledore, entered the office. There were golden and silver trinkets all around it, a bird perch in front of the fireplace with a brilliant red and gold bird sitting on it. It was Fawkes, the phoenix. It seemed as if the bird had one of his burning days a short time ago, because his plummage still wasn't as beautiful as when he was in his prime.

"You asked to see me, headmaster?" Severus asked as he turned his attention on the old man sitting behind his desk and scribbling on a piece of parchment. The old man in question put the quill down and pushed the parchment away from him with a sigh. Severus assumed that he did not like what he was writing and was glad for a reprieve from doing so.

"Yes, Severus, I did," the headmaster said with a tired sigh. Suddenly he seemed as old as he was, and that was saying something.

"Hagrid's told me that none of the owls we've sent to Arielle have returned with a reply to her school letter. I've checked with Arabella and she said that the Dursleys left Privet Drive and drove somewhere. I'd like you to go and search for Arielle."

Well, for someone that loved secrets and would tell you the truth in riddles, this was as blunt as it could get with Albus. It also said a lot about how worried he was, since there was no twinkle in his eyes. Usually the eyes always twinkled – Severus always wanted to know how the headmaster did that, but never asked. It just wouldn't become him if he did.

Sighing as he knew what was expected of him, Severus said, "I'll go and check on her." He knew, without even looking at the headmaster that the old coot was beaming at him, his eyes twinking more than ever. He did know the old man for more than a decade already, after all, and could imagine his reactions to what he said. Usually accurately.

"Here's an envelope that automatically changes her address," the headmaster said, pushing a thick envelope towards him. There was a small pause, as if the headmaster thought about what to say and then deciding to say it, he spoke, "Her first address was to a cupboard under the stairs. I thought you should know, before going to see her."

Well, that was unexpected. It seemed as if his preconceptions of the girl were wrong, at least a bit. He wasn't prepared to admit that he was wrong in thinking that she was spoiled and got everything she wanted. It just wasn't him to admit that he was wrong in something. Sometimes, to his detriment. Taking the envelope, he glanced over the address and stopped and read over it with more attention.

_Arielle Potter  
__Floor  
__Rock on the Sea  
__England_

"I'll go now," was all he said as he stood up from where he was sitting in a lush armchair and made his way out of the office, deep in thoughts.


End file.
